Pantsu Panic!
by drugstodogirlstoscrew
Summary: Ino isn't going to let Sakura lose her virginity in granny panties! WARNING: Graphic, rough, lemon ;o [Sasusaku ONESHOT (Minor Shikaino)]


"I'm not wearing that." Sakura's face flushed, and she backed away from her blonde best friend.

"Don't be so dense, Billiard Brow!" Ino snapped, "Guys love thongs, trust me." She wiggled her hips a little and snapped the string from her dark purple underwear which made Sakura fake gag at the mental image of Ino stripping down for her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Secretly, however, she knew Ino was sexy.

"I don't think…" Sakura looked away in embarrassment, "I don't think those will suit me."

"But you have an ass, Sakura." When Ino said that, Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth tightly.

"Don't be so loud, Pig!"

"That's exactly your problem!" Ino scoffed, shoving Sakura off of her, "You're too shy about your body and sex. You're not 12 anymore."

"Yeah but…" Sakura frowned, "You don't understand…Sasuke-kun isn't like Shikamaru-kun."

"Unless Sasuke-kun doesn't have a penis, I don't see why not."

"Shhh!" Sakura hissed, "That's not what I meant!" She took a breath, "No offense, but…Shikamaru isn't hotter than you…" Ino raised an eyebrow at her then burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Are you serious?" Ino wagged her finger at Sakura, scolding her, "If Sasuke thought he was hotter than you, he would make a clone of himself and dated that a long time ago, not put up with your annoying self for six months!" Sakura puffed her cheeks up and pouted. She had to admit, Ino had a point.

In the end, she had refused to get the G-string, but they finally agreed on a lacey blue pair that exposed only half of her cheeks and a matching push-up bra.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Ino winked at Sakura, curling her hand up like a cat's paw. "Oh wait, here!" Ino pulled out a small bag from her purse and handed them over, "That's for Sasuke."

"What?" Sakura peeked and saw a light pink pair of boxers. "Now you've really lost it! When have you ever seen Sasuke wear this color?!"

"_Exaactlyy_," Ino explained, "_You_ wear pink." Ino poked Sakura's nipple through her shirt, "And he wears blue, right?" Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "Ugh, you're clueless! You switched favorite colors! It's cute! It's sexy! Just trust me, okay?" Sakura face palmed but actually agreed. Now she was heading over to Sasuke's house.

"So what did you want to do today?" Sasuke yawned, flipping through a magazine, "You never said."

Sakura's stomach began to churn and she started to sweat. However, the flashbacks of Ino's coaching kept racing through her mind: _Don't chicken out! Don't lose your nerve! LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID FOREHEAD! _

Sakura took one last deep breath before stretching her hands out, holding a mini, shiny black gift bag with a bright red rose on it.

"What is that for?" Sasuke panicked, confused. _Fuck. Is it our anniversary or something? How did a year go by so fast? It didn't…No…my birthday? No, it's the middle of November…_

"I'm going to go freshen up. You get ready, too." Sakura commanded, causing Sasuke to raise his dark eyebrows. She couldn't bear to look at him in his beautiful face anymore and raced to the bathroom before she freaked out and took the bag back. Once she left the room, Sasuke peered into the bag and turned crimson. _Sakura…_

"You can do this!" Sakura whispered to her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "If he thought he was hotter than you, he would make a clone of himself and dated that a long time ago." She repeated Ino's words to herself as motivation, feeling like she was somehow warming up for a boxing match instead of sex. When she was finally in gear, she tidied her hair a little and sprayed some cherry blossom perfume over her underwear. "I'm ready." She nodded to herself firmly and took a bold step outside. When she got back to Sasuke's room, however, he was nowhere to be found. "Sasuke-kun?" She called. No answer. She walked around his one bedroom apartment, wondering where and how he could possibly hiding. _Oh no._ She cursed to herself, _I scared him away. _

Sakura was about to start crying when she felt Sasuke's arms snake around her waist. She heard a little jingle before feeling a metal snap around her wrists. She looked down to find herself handcuffed.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" She blushed, quivering a little from nerves. This is not what she was expecting.

"What?" He whispered into her ear, giving her goosebumps, "You want to act and dress like a little whore…" Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down, forcing her to bend over his bed, "So I'm going to treat you like one." Sakura gasped when he gave her a swift slap against her bottom, "These are cute. Did your slutty little blonde girlfriend pick them out?" When she just stayed quiet, he gave her another smack, this time a lot harder, making her squeak. He pulled her panties down, so harshly he almost ripped them off, "Aww, I left a mark," he chuckled, then spanked her even harder, "That's what happens when you don't answer me." He kneeled down and spread her legs so he could get a good look at her, "You're such a slut." He growled between his teeth, roughly tapping her clit, "You like that don't you? You're already dripping and all I've done is punish you." Sakura moaned, so Sasuke gave her another wack on the butt.

"I-I'm sorry!" She pleaded, realizing she had forgotten to answer him again, but he kept doing it, harder and harder. "I like it! I like it! Ahh! Sasuke-kun!" The pain was so intense that tears started to fall from her eyes, so he choked her.

"You're such a fucking crybaby." Sasuke taunted her mercilessly, nibbling on her ear, "I'll give you something to cry about." Without warning, he rammed his hard cock into her, taking no pity on the fact that she was a virgin, making Sakura scream in pain, but as he pounded into her faster and faster, the pleasure started taking over her, making her knees wobble.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over, tossing her legs over his shoulders. He kneeled down on the floor again, this time with her on the bed, and he tugged her into his mouth, licking her passionately, causing her juices to spill down his cheeks. He crawled on top of her and kissed her, "You like tasting your own pussy?" Sasuke reached down and stuck two fingers inside her, jamming them in and out quickly before shoving them in her mouth, "Huh? Answer me, bitch!" She nodded in desperation, pumping her body forward, grinding her breasts and pelvis against him. "You want me to fuck you again?" He offered, playing with her erect, pink nipples and biting one of them, making her moan uncontrollably. "You have to ask nicely."

"Please fuck me! Please! Sasuke-kun!" She cried frantically, tightening her walls with his fingers going in and out of her roughly.

"Your voice is annoying." He grabbed her by the back of her hair and shoved his dick into her mouth, thrusting himself harshly, making her gag and choke. Finally, he decided to please her again and with her legs wrapped around his neck he fucked her even faster and harder than before. Exhausted, he kneeled back down and ate her out again. "Don't cum until I say so." He demanded, but it was too late, Sakura dug her nails into Sasuke's head, the chains rattling against each other as she grinded herself against him and forced him to add pressure against her clit until she exploded all over his face.

It turns out she was a squirter.

"What the hell, Sakura?" Sasuke laughed, looking at her red face gasping for air, her whole body trembling, some cum still squirting out of her. He decided he was too tired to cum himself so he just collapsed next to her and planted a soft kiss on her sweating forehead.

"Sasuke-kun…the handcuffs…"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined. He grinned to himself, silently taking revenge on her for finishing without his permission, and decided to fake sleep for a while. Sakura couldn't believe it, she flipped over on her side and pouted, then she saw it on the floor. The pink boxers! Sasuke had worn them! (and taken them off of course) That made Sakura so happy she got over the fact that she was still restrained and started smothering her lover with kisses until he woke up and released her and threatened to go sleep on the couch if she didn't stop. At last, they both calmed down, and snuggled up against each other, falling into a deep sleep.

"Haha, she actually said that?" Shikamaru laughed, taking a drag from his cigarette. He had just had sex with his long time girlfriend, Ino, and they were in bed giggling as she told him about her panty shopping experience with Sakura. "So did you guys like practice with each other?"

"No, you pervert!" Ino gave him a playful slap on the arm. "I know guys are always thinking about that stuff…but it really never happens…"

"I don't care if it does," he yawned, putting out his cigarette, then he muttered under his breath, "Unless I'm there, of course."

"Shikamaru! Don't make me bring out the handcuffs!" Ino threatened, putting him into a choke hold. He flipped over and pinned her down to her back and they went for round two.


End file.
